User talk:Legionaire22
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Guardian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 19:56, February 18, 2012 Blog Posts You have been blocked for spamming blog posts on various blogs and using offensive language. Several of your recent posts have been disruptive in nature: they contained no relevant comment directed at the blog's subject or made in response to other users, only variations of the word "post" (as seen here, here, here, here, here, and here, and other locations). Other posts have contained offensive language (such as here and here). If you wish to continue posting on blogs after your block expires, please refrain from making posts with disruptive material or offensive language, spamming links to external sites, or using posts to harass other users. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Commdor, is there actually a policy against spamming blogs? Also, Legionaire22 claimed the reason for the "posts" was so he could see the comments.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Spam is vandalism. Usually it's bots posting about deals on Air Jordans or fancy purses, but posting "post" many times in many different blogs for no discernible reason amounts to same thing and it won't be tolerated. Now I'm not sure why spamming allows Legionaire22 to see blog comments since comments are clearly visible on the blog page and no one else has reported any problems viewing blogs, but if he responds here that his posts weren't intended as spam, I'll unblock him on the condition he pledges to not do this again. If making these posts is absolutely necessary for him to view blogs because of some technical issue, he should inform Wikia staff (or an admin here) so they can attempt to resolve it. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Normally, there is a glitch on wikis that cause comments to not show up until another person or the "sufferer" of the glitch comments. I myself have had problems with this glitch, which has yet to be fixed. Hope this helps.-- 03:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::(Edit Conflict)This is his exact words explaining why he does it, it was retrieved from the I hate Talibrations blog, here is the quote; ::::"It is to show the blog that i am here, letting me then read comments. Often, i do not see new comments. Thus, as we do on the 40k Wiki, i put Post." ::::I apologize if I am butting into business I should not be, I'm just trying to help.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict x3 at least)It's actually explained in my multiplayer blog, by Legionaire acutally, and I can speak that this has happened to me. It is a common occurrence on Wikia and there seems to be little to do about it. People have reported a few times that they can't seem comments. It happens to a few people, but I've had it happen more than once, three or four times now in my own blogs and others. My suggestion is that he just edit the same post and if that doesn't work, then say something else. :::On the other hand, the offensive language is a serious matter and one that cannot be tolerated. His two violations of the language policy are enough to warrant a block by themselves, but the "post" comments, well again I've experienced it an seen it happen. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::For the record, I was the one to first explain why his "post" comments are justified...--Legionwrex (talk) 03:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've had this glitch for a long time, but only now are people reporting it. I resolve it by viewing the blog in a different browser, where I can see the new posts. Then, if I make a comment, all of the new posts will appear in the original browser's version of the page. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 04:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) So are you going to undo the ban Commdor, I feel like you should let him off with a warning (about the language policy), or at least shorten the ban.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Since this seems to be a common problem with blogs and it was the primary reason for the block, I'll cut Legionaire22 some slack this once and reduce the period to one week to account for the language policy violations. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, i am terribly sorry for violating your laws, but i must ask: To what extent does the word-policy go? I, for one, have no idea what classes as fully offensive or not so i would like to know. Thank you anyway. --Legionaire22 10:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :If it isn't "G" rated, it isn't permitted. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Once again, i am terribly sorry, and next saturday, i will censur all my blog-posts with harsh language. A question: Is hell considered G rated? Because i use that in pretty much all my sentances. --Legionaire22 16:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I have read the Language Policy. However, i must ask: Where have i gone wrong now? I have tried to track down and edit my posts after i recieved my one-week ban (which for some reason didn't work) and i have no memory of any recent posts i have made containing harsh language. If you would be so kind as to take your time to give me a link to where i have violated the policy, i could correct myself easier. Thank you for informing me of this. Have a pleasent day :) Legionaire22 16:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :As I state quite clearly at the top of my talk page in bolded red text, which no one seems to read anymore, if I leave you a message, please respond on your talk page, not mine. This is because I despite cross page conversations and it makes things easier to follow. Therefore, I have removed the comment and reposted it here. :Your recent blog post contains language that is not permitted under the policy. Remove it or I will. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) While i would gladly remove it, i have no idea how. Instead, i have done the second best until someone else removes it, as in removing the only word i find that seems to break the language policy. Legionaire22 18:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC)